


dear diary, i want to be a good person

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to ignore being compared to your late mother when your daughter looks exactly like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear diary, i want to be a good person

**Author's Note:**

> Written as practice, because I'm going to RP Severa/Luna.

_ " **Do you remember Cordelia?** You know. . . The Pegasus Knight from quite a ways back. It was said she was in love with the exalt Chrom, but it just wasn't meant to be-- she had a daughter, too. Severa, was it?" _

_ "So it was, so it was. Severa was a lot like her mother, wasn't she?" _

It's been years. It's been years since her mother died, and people are still. . . people are still comparing Severa to her. Why? Why her? "You look like Cordelia's kid," "Your fighting skills are a lot like Cordelia's!," "You're as lovely as--" It was all the same. Everything was the same. Cordelia this, Cordelia that. . .

And now Matoi. 

Everybody's attention will be on Matoi. Not Severa. Not Luna. Not the girl who has been trying, trying, trying. . . . . .  Her efforts are all a waste. What had she been doing all this time? Dilly-dallying? She might as well have been throwing sticks, because when she saw Matoi, she knew she was. . . strong. If only Severa could be like that. She thought when her mother died she had lost competition, but it is only worsening. ... Reincarnation is a bitch.

The original event was terrible. 

Once the battle was over, once their. . . alternate-dimension parents had disappeared from the scene, Severa went back to the scene where her mother had died. She held her mother's cold hand, bringing it up to her face, closing her eyes and praying to every god that came to mind. She whispered useless words, tears falling from her face. Severa admitted things to her mother's dead body that she would never admit to anyone else. Not even her mother, alive. 

"I wish I was worthy of being compared to you. . . Mother. I love you. I miss you. I'm glad I got to see you alive for. . . a few moments."

She ran a hand through her matted, bloody hair, the color left unchanged as her hair was already red as blood. Her hand trailed to her face, and she traced her jawline - her mother's once beautiful jawline. Severa wished she could be as beautiful. She strained to be that, as Luna.

And in Luna's case, it wouldn't work. Severa was doomed to be in Cordelia's. . . Matoi's shadow.

Marrying Subaki wasn't a mistake. But was Matoi. . . really worth it? Should Matoi have been her daughter? Should she have accepted her fate? Severa could have married anyone. (Could have even married Inigo, but Lazward is as much of a pain in the ass as Inigo was. -- How did they both end up in Nohr, anyways?) If she had married someone else, could she have avoided having Matoi as a child?

Severa sat down on the floor, leaning against a wall, head in hands. Those were horrible thoughts. She was a horrible mother. But she couldn't help but think them, it was almost impossible to stay away from. 

The girl looked up to see two figures walking in front of her. One glanced to her, but didn't say anything, and went back to his conversation. She buried her head in her hands once more.

But she couldn't help but pick up their conversation. Bits and pieces weren't important. But the last thing she heard before their voices trailed off. . .

"Matoi is a lot like her mother, isn't she?"


End file.
